


Thirty Years Ago

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, F/M, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years ago, a lost couple and child are taken into Venice.</p><p>[Arc 0]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years Ago

They were curled up together in the hold of the Venetian ship while its captain, a man named Adama, decided what to do with them. They’d sat in silence for a while, his fingers entwined with hers, her other hand stroking the dark-haired child at her side.

"How much do you remember?" she finally asked. 

He glanced down at her. "How much do you remember?" 

She paused. "Your name is Saul. My name is Ellen. We've been married for..." She trailed off, frowning. 

"Ellen," he whispered, tightening his hold. _I remember that I love you._ He couldn't quite say it out loud. 

Footsteps were coming down from the top deck. The child curled closer to Ellen, hiding her face in his wife’s side. 

"You don't seem to be Turks," the Captain said, eyeing them. 

"We're Greek," Ellen improvised. "From Athens, fleeing the Turks." 

Captain Adama considered this. "We'll have to verify that. For now, welcome aboard the _Valkyrie._ "


End file.
